spiral_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora
Pandora is from Gearbox Software's Borderlands series of first-person shoot-and-loot games. Although originally thought to be simply a barren and ore-rich world ripe for the taking, Pandora was soon revealed to be a rather treacherous planet full of dangerous flora and fauna. Mysterious vaults rumored to be, and later found, on the world further revealed that the world held much more secrets than its human settlers initially thought. Celestial Revolution's interation of Pandora draws from all currently-released Borderlands games, with a heavy emphasis on the original, the sequel, and the pre-sequel; the world itself is pulled into the Spiral shortly after the events of Borderlands 2 with the stories from the Pre-Sequel ''still fresh in the Vault Hunter's minds. Learn more about the manic universe of Borderlands on the Borderlands Wiki. Board Setting While Sanctuary recently became the ''de facto power center of the world in the wake of the ending of Borderlands 2, the floating city is much too small to provide for a growing population. Instead, many refugees from the war between the Crimson Raiders and Hyperion corporation flock to Overlook, Hollow Point, and many of the other settlements dotting the Pandora countryside; there has also been talk of development of the city of Opportunity under new management, but nothing has been set in stone as of yet. The Watcher's warning of impending war had only barely reached the ears of Lilith and the other Vault Hunters when Displacement Day began. Violent quakes damaged settlements, riled both creatures and bandits, and resulted in even more Eridium deposits springing up across the world. Several young girls and women across the world have also suddenly found themselves with all-too-familiar blue tattoos and bestowed with burgeoning Siren abilities despite not showing any sings of either previously. Featured Locations This section covers locations that have been explored by players and proven significant to the board's setting. The Highlands *Sanctuary: starting city during the Displacement Day event. Still flying over the Highlands. Deep Fathoms *The New Underdome: Mad Moxxi is close to rebuilding her beloved Underdome. This coliseum will host both horde mode-type matches and conventional duels. Acceptance Levels This section covers how accepting the inhabitants of the world may view the new people on their world and their magic and technology. Technology Acceptance Since the people of Pandora constantly rely on technology for survival, they are quite accepting of it. Some of the locals may despise the constant conflict caused by the various arms manufacturers, no one can deny that without weapons, vehicles, and shields, life on Pandora would be short and painless at best, but likely short and painful... very painful. Being a space-faring race that has created a limited form of immortality also means that there are very few types of technology that would be viewed as strange or taboo. Magic Acceptance The closest thing to magic in the Pandora are manifested by Sirens and their various phase skills. Even then, most simply chock these abilities up to super-advanced biological enhancements created by the Eridians which humanity will eventually - with any luck - catch up to. Even Eridium and its various seemingly-supernatural uses is seen as a precious resource rather than some mystic metal, but part of that likely has to do with the culture of survival and profit on the planet. Anyone exhibiting magical capabilities will at first likely be assumed to be a Siren, using Eridian tech, or somehow calling upon Vault Hunter abilities which have not been widely publicized yet. In any case, such practitioners will be met with suspicion by some, or simply as a weapon by others. Displaced Acceptance Pandora is a world of immigrants, and most people are valued more by their skills and badassery rather than where they originally come from. That said, most Displaced will not illicit any good or ill will by their very existence, and will simply be judged by what they do once they are on Pandora and on their ability to adapt and survive to its deadly environment. Resources This section covers obtainable items or creatures that characters may find useful in rebuilding their strength or wealth. Common GUNS AND EXPLOSIVES: With a world so full of bandits and monsters, various tools of death and destruction are not in short supply. In the world of Pandora, weapons and gear have various rarity and potency tiers which can mean the difference between taking down that Badass monster and ending up its next meal. Of course, shields and armor are also necessary, but most aren't nearly as flashy as a ROCKET LAUNCHER WITH CORROSIVE SHELLS! Bounties and Jobs: On some worlds, fame and glory comes from running a successful company or winning an election. On Pandora, shooting things for money and more guns is usually the way to go. Whether its settling a clan war or ridding a local settlement of its resident night terror, there is never a shortage of things to do and people willing to pay someone to do them. Limited LEGENDARY GUNS AND EXPLOSIVES: See GUNS AND EXPLOSIVES except more deadly, more rare, and way more badass. Although some of the higher-tier weapons will have elemental bullets or a special scope, the truly special and unique weapons will have perks that set them apart in strange and awesome ways. Like a pistol that never runs out of bullets, shotguns that chase after enemies if thrown, or a rocket launcher which fire beehives. 'nuff said. Canon Background (**Spoiler Alert: This section will contain story content from the games.**) The Events of Borderlands Borderlands 1 synopsis and aftermath The Events of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Borderlands Pre-Sequel synopsis and aftermath The Events of Borderlands 2 Borderlands 2 synopsis and aftermath External Links Category:Worlds